


something more

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [22]
Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a promise in Sif's starlight words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something more

Natasha looked out from the balcony of Stark Towers. The usual din of the city serenaded her. The American cities were so different than the European cities she once frequented. The stars were bright that night, a few managing to shine through the lights of the city. The redhead turned when she heard the door slide open.

Lady Sif walked through. Her gait was regal, powerful, belied by her feminine looks, but Natasha had fought beside this woman, knew how fierce she was. The Asgardian came to a stop before the balcony, beside Natasha.

They stood in companionable silence for a moment before Sif said, “This world is so unlike my own. Here, you cannot see the stars.”

“They're particularly bright tonight, my lady.”

The corner of Sif's mouth turned up. “You can walk the night by the starlight in Asgard.”

Natasha turned and leaned against the railing, looking at the warrior. She smiled and tipped her head down, looking at Sif through her eyelashes. “You'll have to show me sometime.”

Dark eyes searched Natasha. It made her feel naked. Sif was powerful, beautiful, more than a match for Natasha herself, a warrior in her own right. She imagined bright starlight bathing Sif, glinting off the armor she often wore, and she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

Sif seemed to catch the exhalation, smiled, and said, “I will.”

Natasha could hear the promise of something else, something more in Sif's words.


End file.
